Rigby (Official)
Rigby is a main character in Regular Show. His best friend is Mordecai and he works for Benson. Appearance Rigby appears as a raccoon with short, brown, and spiky hair. He has black rings around his eyes just like a real raccoon usually would. He also has a tail with six black stripes on it. In the episode Don , it showed that when Rigby was a six year old he had a single front tooth. He is 3'1.5", making him 1/2 as tall as Mordecai (6'3"). Rigby once played "punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby had three butt cheeks instead of two. Trivia *The name Rigby is of English origin. The meaning of Rigby is "ridge settlement". *Rigby is the only main character to die in season 2. *In the episode "Don" it's revealed that he and Mordecai have known each other ever since they were little kids, and in "This Is My Jam", it is revealed they went to Junior High together. *In "Ello Gov'nor," Rigby isn't able to watch horror movies, due to them causing him nightmares. At one point, he even had to be walked to the bathroom for a week, according to Mordecai. But in "Grave Sights", Rigby is able to watch Zomboalypse 3D without getting scared. He may have outgrown his fear. *Like most raccoons, he runs on all four limbs. However, he usually walks upright like everyone else on the show. *Throughout the series Rigby is shown to be disturbingly weak, judging from the episodes where Mordecai *punches or hurts Rigby leading to him hitting the ground or moaning in pain, although it could be that Mordecai is actually very strong. *Rigby has an alter ego, Fists, in his dreams that acts as a separate personality of Rigby as a "tough guy." *Rigby is the only main character to have died, as seen in "It's Time", but since Father Time gave Mordecai a do-over, and hands of time are turned, he technically didn't die at all. He also died in "Over The Top", but was revived by Skips when he cheated Death at an arm wrestling match. *Don took place at Rigby's 6th birthday party, so the flashback may have took place in 1994. It is unknown if Rigby is older or younger than Mordecai as their birthdays haven't been revealed. *In "Meat Your Maker" he nearly killed Mordecai by breaking the thermostat in the meat locker, and almost caused Mordecai to die of hypothermia. *Rigby was the first character to speak in the series (not counting The Pilot). *The majority of the problematic situations that have taken place in the show were caused by Rigby. Those were either by accident or by selfish needs that he feels he has to fulfill. *In the episode "More Smarter", it's revealed that Rigby dropped out of high school. *Due to his immature antics, he gets into more trouble with Benson than he does with Mordecai. *Rigby is weak but in Death Punchies he is stronger but was cause of the death punch, *Unlike Mordecai, who placed an appearance before the show's pilot (2 in the AM PM), Rigby w *as never seen outside of the Regular Show before it started. *In "Don" it's revealed that Rigby walked around naked when he was five, which resulted in Mordecai and Don doing the same because they thought it was "cool". This may be the reason why neither of them wear clothes as of now. *In "Free Cake" Mordecai tells Rigby to stop digging in the trash, but it's raccoons' nature to do that. *Rigby's tail is always shown to have six brown stripes on it. *In In The House, he is dressed as a thief, which is fitting since raccoons are thieves by nature. *Despite being an adult, the fact Rigby is half the average height of characters in the show, and is immensely dwarfed by his younger brother in height, he might have some sort of growth problem. *It was hinted in House Rules that Rigby won't be around in the future. This could mean he dies or he and Mordecai became distant and never see each other, although this was said by the future Mordecai who lived without rules (which he no longer does). *'Goof': Although Mordecai and Rigby went to Junior High together, Rigby only has a 3rd grade education. Perhaps the 3rd grade education remark from Mordecai was a joke to tease Rigby. *It is revealed in Eggcellent that Rigby is allergic to eggs and it caused him to go into a coma. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Park Workers Category:Heroes